


cheeky

by hunaries



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunaries/pseuds/hunaries
Summary: “hey. aren’t these a little bit too scandalous?” Baekhyun’s lips purse together, his eyes examining the polaroids. you turn over to side-eye him.“that’s apart of the thrill.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s), Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/You
Kudos: 13





	cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> the photos attached are what inspired me to write this filth ,,,

cheeky [photo 1](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oJAiFvrxcVmWKZwuNRoi3__Q58v8peHF/view?usp=sharing) [photo 2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ljWJ8FKN_OHG7meAyyyQ2imU9Hqar2dH/view?usp=sharing)

the digital clock shone a soft green light on the nightstand. the numbers changed within the blink of an eye, only to remind you of how long its been since you last slept. the pale morning light peeks through the heavy curtains that were keeping the rest of the bedroom blanketed in a dark comfort. the end of the hallway where the bathroom was also lit up a pale white, the sun clearly making its arrival. a massive sigh left your chest as Baekhyun flipped through the tiny square photos.

“hey. aren’t these a little bit too scandalous?” Baekhyun’s lips purse together, his eyes examining the polaroids. you turn over to side-eye him.

“weren’t you the originator of this idea?” you turn back over, resting your heavy head in your folded arms. your eye peeks out to eye the empty red bull cans on the table.

“yeah but…” he continues, aligning them in his fist. “what if someone were to randomly open this box? there’s no lock on it.” you rise to your feet as he closes the box shut, the only thing protecting it, a simple latch.

“that’s apart of the thrill.” you run your hands over Baekhyun’s smooth chest one more time before zipping up the white jacket. he grins from ear to ear, cheeks flushing.

his eyes widen. he can’t hide his flustered self, hands quickly going to cover his face. a laugh you couldn’t stifle fills the room. Baekhyun steadies his breath and turns to you, his eyes dark. your stomach twists a little in anticipation. he makes his way over to you easily, bare feet hitting the cool, plush carpet. soon, he’s right in front of you, lips only a few millimeters away from yours.

“you…” he begins, sultry eyes flickering between your own and your lips. “really are something else.” Baekhyun leans in a little bit, but not enough to meet. he pulls back quickly, leaving you frustrated. your immediate reaction makes him giggle. however, Byun Baekhyun is not known for holding back, just for being a little cheeky. he rushes back in and your lips crash together. the kiss feels different, as if he just came home from a long tour. your tongues are toying at each other, but still hungrily looking for more. his hand snakes to hold your neck as he pushes you more into him. your eyes start to lower as the kiss gets more sloppy. he breaks away, a string of saliva still connecting the two of you.

“lie on your back.” he demands, and you follow suit. your bare back meets the cold sheets as he lifts your legs, swiftly removing your underwear in one go.

“you’re already so wet. do i turn you on that much?” the answer was obvious. his veiny hand reaches up so he can lick his middle finger, tongue swirling around the digit. Baekhyun’s hand rubs over your clit a little, the sudden touch sending tingles up your spine. the hairs on your arm raised as he teased your entrance with his middle finger, nimbly twisting it to pleasure you. without warning he shoves the digit deep in you, strategically curving it to meet your most sensitive spot. Baekhyun holds you in place with his firm grip as you wriggled around him. you feel empty as his finger slides out of you, drenched in your juices. he examines it carefully with low eyes before sensually slipping it into his mouth, tongue gliding around it, tasting you.

“i’m tired. let’s make this quick.” he flips you over onto your knees. your back arches and twitches in place as he rubs his member against your slick folds, catching the liquid with his tip. he’s teasing your entrance, slowly pushing in to diminish the pain. Baekhyun’s dick fills you up to the brim. your eyes roll back and your toes contract and expand in pleasure. he lets out a guttural grunt as you two grind against each other, the movements slow and hungry. his tip is rubbing against your g-spot, making you grip at the sheets. soon the only sound that is audible in the dark bedroom is the wet sounds of your sex and his loud moans.

“i’m coming, baby.” his fingers dig into your midsection as Baekhyun’s pace starts to pick up. your own orgasm washes over you in waves despite his relentless fucking. Baekhyun follows soon after, your climax sending him over the edge. he releases inside of you with one last thrust. you two stay that way for a while. your chest heaves in sync as you try to catch your breath.

“we are definitely doing this again.”


End file.
